Corporate Bodies
by keltieful
Summary: All their lives they've been together, forced to walk parallel paths and hating each other every step of the way. How does one encounter on a lonely balcony change everything? SasukexNaruto. M for a reason. 3-shot. Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I was trying something a little bit different here and decided to have a go at my OTP. As it currently stands, this is part one of three.**

**This is Sasuke x Naruto. Whom are both male. If you don't feel comfortable enough to read no one's forcing you. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-obviously-, just the plot ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chidori and Rasengan, the two superpowers of the corporate world, developing products for almost every imaginable use.

Uchiha and Uzumaki, the two figures pushing the two powerhouse companies onwards.

Sasuke and Naruto, the two eternal rivals, fighting an evenly matched battle.

Naruto and Sasuke grew up on the same street, their houses on huge estates opposite each other. They attended the same kindergarten, same elementary school, same high school, same university. Their corporate empires' main branches were located in towering skyscrapers on the same street. Wherever one went, the other was -unintentionally- right beside them. You'd think they'd get along, growing up so close. Sharing the same interests and hobbies. Sharing the same friends. Sharing equally tragic beginnings.

But you couldn't be more wrong.

Naruto was light and happiness personified. He was loud, exuberant and the definition of a social butterfly. Standing at 6ft1 the 22 year old had developed into a strapping young gentleman. His bright sapphire eyes had the ability to enchant even the most apathetic or jaded people and more than a few had admitted to drowning in their crystalline depths. His mane of pure blonde hair glowed molten gold in the sunlight and ragged bangs framed his youthful face. This, combined with his perfect smile and adorable dimples gave him a boyish charm he ruthlessly utilised to gain business ventures no other company could possibly dream of.

On the opposite end of the scale was Sasuke. At 22 the young Uchiha was 6 feet and 2 inches of pure sinewy grace. His features were often describes as ethereal, his exquisite beauty was renown. Inky black tresses framed perfect porcelain skin and aristocratic features that held arguably the sharpest cheekbones on the planet. His eyes were fathomless pools of midnight, outlined by such long lashes that they brushed his cheeks with every blink. Sasuke was rarely to be seen smiling but rumor had it that the sight could leave a person in a dazed sense of euphoria for weeks on end. His business, Chidori had skyrocketed since his takeover as CEO at the young age of 19 and now the only other competition left was Rasengan.

Where one was light, the other was darkness. Where one was perpetually happy, the other rarely displayed any emotions. Where one was constantly on the move, seen around with all sorts of people, the other stayed locked up at home or in his office. Where one harboured contempt and distain, the other felt only admiration and love. So alike and yet as different as night and day.

* * *

"No Kiba, I'm not playing this game with you anymore." Naruto glared at his best friend as the brunet lay sprawled across his king sized bed.

"Hey! Don't be all angsty with me. It's not my fault you're a coward." Kiba replied as he scratched at one of the two red triangles that covered his cheeks. Naruto's eyes widened at the direct hit to his pride.

"Coward? I'm not a…"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Important event this, Uchiha bastard that. It's not like I care." Kiba rolled onto his stomach, hiding his grin. Anyone who was in the surprisingly tight close circle of the blonde's friends knew the one way to goad Naruto into doing anything. You just had to mention the name Uchiha. It worked like a charm every single time.

"You're still being a coward. It's not like anyone will recognise you." The brunet turned back to face his long time best friend. The blonde watched him from across the room, apprehension painted clearly in his incandescent blue eyes. Kiba watched as Naruto bit into his lip, clearly thinking over the situation. He could practically hear the thoughts whizzing through his friends mind. It wasn't that hard. The blonde was practically an open book. He just hoped his plan worked. If he didn't go through with the dare… all Kiba and Shikamaru's hard work would be for nothing. It was about time reality slapped the blonde across the face. They were sick and tired of playing 'double agents'.

"It's just a dare man. You don't even have to stay the entire night." The blonde just frowned.

"It's not like I have anything to wear on this short notice either…" His tone sounded too hopeful. Kiba wasn't having any of it. He caught his best friends eyes and smiled gently, it would be best to lure the other man into a trusting sense of calm.

"You haven't thrown away any of your parent's old stuff…" He let the sentence trail off on it's own. Both men realised the blonde was stuck there. They had plenty to work with. A sigh echoed across the expansive room as Naruto practically signed off his masculinity.

"I'm going to kill you one day, Inuzuka."

* * *

Naruto walked through the expansive ballroom trying to remain inconspicuous whilst keeping an eye out for his lifelong rival. Not falling and dying in the 5inch heels would also be nice.

_'Why me?'_ The tall blonde thought for about the hundredth time that night as he received yet another lecherous look from one of the many dateless men nearby and hastened his search for any excuse to escape the grand party.

A slow smile curved its way across the young man's face as he spotted the ornate winding staircase which would lead him to the second level of the Uchiha manor. He knew, from the torturous hours spent in the house as a child, that there were a number of balconies leading off the second level where he could spend the evening in hiding. Glancing around he waited until no one was looking his way before delicately lifting the long skirts of his sapphire gown and climbing the marble stairs. Once he made it to the top he slipped behind the closest pair of deep burgundy curtains. Naruto unlatched the tall French doors and quickly stepped out into the night where he was immediately greeted by a cool breeze. A sigh escaped his painted lips as he leaned, in quite an unladylike position, against the marble balustrade, content to spend his evening observing the serene gardens of the estate.

A small cough behind him eventually drew him away from the beautifully lit traditional Japanese garden. He turned and was quickly yanked from his tranquil contemplation at the sight of the young man standing not two meters behind him.

_'Why me?!' _Naruto felt like bursting into tears. How typical, for the one person he had been avoiding to find and intrude on his hideaway. He watched with wary eyes as his rival came to stand next to him.

"I hope I'm not intruding. This is where I come for peace and quiet." Sasuke intoned softly, his velvety voice caressing each word like a lover. A few minutes past before he turned to look at his unwilling companion.

"I can leave?" His tone was unsure as he stared at the blonde woman beside him, trying to match her face. He was sure there was something familiar about her features and despite popular belief, everyone on the guest list was hand picked by himself.

"No. It's your house. Do as you wish." Naruto murmured, staring intently down at his feet. If Sasuke recognised him it would be the last time he could ever show his face in public again.

_'This is probably the longest civil conversation we've ever had.'_ Naruto belatedly realised and snuck a glance at the stoic boy standing beside him. The soft lights of the garden threw his defined facial features in sharp relief and made the handsome man truly resemble a creature of the night.

_'If I don't talk to much or face him straight on he shouldn't recognise me. I'll be safe.'_

"Why are you out here anyway? Shouldn't you be inside with your guests?" Just when Naruto could possibly have gotten away with his cross-dressing act and passing right underneath the older boy's nose, his big mouth had to stuff it up.

"I'm trying to steer clear of someone. They don't like me very much."

"Really? I didn't know there were people who didn't like you, Uchiha-san." Sasuke winced slightly at the simpering tone. For years he had run from exactly the type of girl who would talk in this type of voice. If it was rare for him to make friends then it was virtually impossible for a female to become part of his exclusive inner circle. He had only met two females he would allow as acquaintances.

"He has never gotten along with me. It..." Sasuke paused, not quite sure why he was trusting this to a total stranger. It was a topic he had never spoken about before, despite the constant insistence of those around him. No one knew. Not even the guy involved.

"It's complicated, I guess."

At the clear depression in his raven haired counterparts tone, Naruto glanced up. For the briefest of moments he swore he saw all the sadness in the world hanging off Sasuke's shoulders. It threw a spanner in the foundation of his whole relationship with the man beside him.

_'Doesn't Sasuke hate me more than I hate him? Why's he so sad?'_

"It's alright if you don't want to talk about it. But, maybe it'll help clear everything up?" Naruto worked to keep his voice as soft and supportive as possible, remembering how Mikoto Uchiha used to get the boys to talk to her about their issues when they were still young.

"I… The first day of preschool I walked up to him. I remember everything so clearly." Naruto watched as Sasuke looked wistfully out into the distance, it was as if he was reliving the events then and there. He too remembered that fateful day.

"I noticed him straight away. He was alone in the sandpit and I wanted to play with him." At this Naruto's eyes widened.

"I thought that he might be unhappy alone. I was always so lonely in this house." This wasn't what Naruto was expecting. This wasn't what he remembered.

"I had to wait for five minutes before I even had the courage to talk to him." Naruto was pretty sure he was starting to hyperventilate.

_'Oh gods no.'_

"I stepped into the box and he looked up at me." Naruto's breathing was choppy, his mind in a flurry of remembrance, trying to find the holes in the story. Surely Sasuke was just making this part up to seem better in front of a beautiful woman.

"As I opened my mouth to ask to play he grabbed a handful of sand."

_'NO! This can't be true. This can't be true. This can't be true.'_ He repeated it like a mantra in his head.

"He threw it straight into my mouth and tackled me. My head hit the side of the box and I kicked him in the chest." Naruto tugged at the bangs falling to cover his eyes. How could he have been so wrong?

_'...I thought you were there to bully me like the others…'_

"We fought like cats and dogs until the teachers separated us."

_'And I always prided myself on being so sensitive to other's emotions.'_

"Every time we saw each other after that it was apparently a free for all. We even put each other in hospital more than a few times."

_'He wanted to be my friend. The teme wanted to make me happy.'_

"When our families died… I think it was the only time he let me be around him."

_'But it was only because I was too emotionally wrecked to push you away.'_

"Seeing him in pain hurt me. It wasn't until then that I realised." At this Naruto stopped breathing. All the neurons making up his brain seemed to have ceased firing.

"He is my most precious person." Sasuke heaved a dry laugh. He sounded worn out and beaten down. The feeling of dread curling in Naruto's stomach lurched as it made it's way up his throat, choking off his air supply.

"And you hate me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, mostly because I wrote this ages ago.. heh.**

**In case anyone's wondering about any OOC-ness, a) this is AU totally different ballgame, b) have you read 699? Sasuke really is a bit of a Naruto sap and c) I always think of Sasuke as a secret dork. I think I read a story and it just stuck. Dorky Sasuke is cute!**

**Disclaimer: Clearly I don't own Naruto - the ending would have had sooo much SasukexNaruto Yaoi goodness!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

A week had past and Kiba and Shikamaru were about at their wits end. No one had seen hide or hair of the two young entrepreneurs since the Uchiha's ball and speculation was circuiting. Most new of the intense rivalry and history between the two men. If they were too scared to face the world and by default, each other, than it was now time for Stage Two of Shikamaru's plan. How he wished it hadn't come to this. So much effort; so little return.

"I'll take Uchiha; you handle Uzumaki. Text if anything particularly important come up." At Kiba's nod Shikamaru stepped off the pathway and onto the drive leading to the Uchiha estate. Without turning back he walked, with a lazy, measured gait down the mile long private road. A small sigh left his lips as he leaned his head back and watched the clouds through the canopy of rich green oak leaves.

Reaching the impressive 'house' Shikamaru made his way up the elegant marble staircase, passing through the columned entranceway and into the main foyer. As he walked his shoes clicked on the perfectly polished white floors and he smiled, briefly remembering the times Naruto coerced them all into sliding across the slippery surface.

It had been hilarious to watch Gaara, the emotionally stunted psychopath of their group, slipping across the foyer in his socks before turning elegantly and sliding back. For some the activity had proven their athletic grace - Sasuke, Neji, Gaara and Naruto - and for others it had provided a new collection of bumps and bruises - Lee, Kiba, Sakura and Kankuro - while those too lazy or intelligent - Shikamaru and Temari - were supplied with an lifetime supply of laughs and blackmail material.

"Sasuke. I know you know I'm here. Come out already. This is all so troublesome." Shikamaru walked into the empty kitchen, taking a seat at the breakfast bar. He was content to wait for the young Uchiha in here. Standing would be too troublesome. Sasuke would know where he was anyway and his curiosity would get the better of him, forcing him to come downstairs and face his longtime best friend.

* * *

"Dude, you look pathetic. Have you seen yourself lately?" Kiba commented, slouching further into the plush, cream leather lounge.

"Shut up Dog Face, I don't… I just… I don't know anymore." Naruto leaned forward, elbows resting upon his knees, face buried in his hands. His normally bright golden hair was dull and his vibrant eyes were murky and lifeless. Dark bags clearly stained his once golden complexion. To be put simply, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki looked like death… and maybe a bit of insomnia?

"Come on Foxy, when's that ever stopped you before? You never know anything." When a fist didn't slam into the side of his arm Kiba got worried. A blow to Naruto's intelligence meant a blow to Kiba's skin. It was practically the foundation of their friendship.

"Look man, so you messed up and you judged a person wrong. It's not the end of the world." His words clearly reached wherever Naruto was as the blonde's entire body became stone and his hands clenched in fury. Now Kiba was in for it. There was nothing, absolutely nothing, that Naruto took more seriously than his bonds with others. His, sometimes scary, ability to make friends and forge unbreakable bonds with anyone, literally everyone, was something he prided himself upon.

"I've. Caused. Him. Pain. All. These. Years." Naruto's voice was soft yet, as cold as ice.

"You're his friend, his colleague. You've known this whole time. How could you ever say that it's not a big deal?" With each word his voice rose until he was shouting, his husky voice echoing through the expansive entertainment room causing Kiba to cower, just a bit. Nothing, not even a raging Uchiha, was more terrifying than an angry Naruto.

"You know he doesn't hate you. Why don't you just make it up to him?" Kiba hurriedly exclaimed as Naruto paused his ranting for much needed oxygen. All energy seemed to melt out of his form at the words. His shoulder slumped and the depression seemed to return.

"How do I ever face him again, knowing what I now know?" Big, sad blue eyes locked onto Kiba's own chocolate coloured irises. The wolf like boy softened his gaze and gave his best friend a small, reassuring smile as he slowly slipped his phone from his pocket and opened his messages. Shikamaru would need to know the outcome of their conversation.

"I don't know man. Does knowing he...likes you make anything different?" At Kiba's soft, unsure words Naruto blinked a few times and tilted his head. A small frown settled upon his features as his eyebrows crinkled in concentration. Over the next few minutes Kiba watched the slightest movements travel across his friends face. The usually open blue eyes were mysteriously closed off and guarded. Kiba couldn't get a single reading on what was going through his head. They'd have to take back all they'd ever said about the blonde being an open book.

"I never thought about that. It certainly doesn't make me feel uncomfortable." Although the statement didn't really surprise Kiba he still blinked stupidly for a few seconds before remembering to respond.

"Well then, all you have to do is walk across the street and talk to him." Kiba gave Naruto a cheesy grin. When the blonde frowned and looked back at his knees he heaved a sigh and unlocked his phone. He proceeded to speed text Shikamaru.

"Kiba, it's not just that. I'm, I'm disgusted…"

* * *

Shikamaru looked away from Sasuke's closed off facial expression as his phone vibrated in his pocket. Pulling out the slim device he quickly swept through the lock screen and opened Kiba's message.

_He's pretty angry. Scared the crap outta me._

Shikamaru read through the simple text at least six times before the phone was confiscated by Sasuke. Pitch black eyes scanned across the screen before they slowly slid closed. For a brief moment Shikamaru caught the look of pure misery before the famous Uchiha poker face was back in action. The phone buzzed once more in Sasuke's hand and he gave it back to it's owner.

"That's what you meant about Kiba talking to Naruto?" Sasuke's deep, sad voice asked as he stared resolutely out the large, bay windows.

_*with himself._

"Sasuke, he's not upset with you. Of all people, you know how troublesome he is. He's just angry at himself. And possibly Kiba." For once Shikamaru sat up straight, focusing all his attention on the distressed man before him. Sasuke had started to pace down the length of the breakfast bar, mind off on some dark tangent.

"I've never been good with people… that was his job. How can I face him?" It really wasn't like Sasuke to give up on anything. The 'crush' he'd had on Naruto, possibly since the first day they'd met, was a living testament to that. Why was it now that the two most stubborn people Shikamaru had ever met were both giving up and lying down. They hadn't even begun the hard fight.

_Dude, he says he needs a while. Sorting through stuff or some shit._

"You're too troublesome depressed. Get back to work and annoying Kiba constantly." Shikamaru looked over at his friend and resisted the urge to sigh, it was all too much of a drag when the idiots around him were troublesome. He got enough angst from Temari. Without another word he turned on his heel and left the young Uchiha to his moping. It wasn't really like he had much of a chance to get through that thick skull anyways. Pulling the sleek black phone from his pocket he quickly typed out a message to Kiba and pulled the elegant carved mahogany doors closed behind him.

Interlocking his fingers before sliding them to rest at the base of his skull Shikamaru wandered back up the expansive drive watching the racing clouds far above him. The wind was just starting to pick up and a number of sakura flowers detached from their mother tree and floated past his lone figure and further to the right, down towards the lake. He watched, transfixed as the beautiful flowers swayed and danced together in the breeze before settling in the clear blue waters.

Lightly shaking himself from his momentary stupor Shikamaru resumed his walk reaching the gates within a few extra minutes. Kiba was already waiting, leaning lightly against the sandstone archway that formed the beginning of Naruto's driveway. Catching his attention the dog lover sauntered over and tiredly scratched at the red mark upon his left cheek. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, actively trying to articulate whatever his 'issue' was.

"Next time, you're taking fox face. I swear he's a demon or something! His eyes turned red! Red!" Shikamaru didn't even bother responding, Kiba was well known for overreacting to any and every situation. And he always seemed to be the only one who noticed such 'demonic' change to Naruto's features. Whether it was just because Kiba was the only one who made him mad enough or… well, he was crazy. Either could be the case.

"Come on, let's go. It's up to Naruto to make the next move now."

* * *

Naruto walked slowly, taking time to survey each detail and engrain it straight into his memory. If he could, he would have demolished this entire house. If he could, he would have moved away, maybe to the city where he could be closer to work. A high rise would suit him just fine. He wasn't particularly picky. But he couldn't. This was the house his mother, a fantastical architect, had designed from scratch. This was the house that held Minato and Kushina's lives. This was the house he'd been raised in.

His shoulder slumped as he turned his back on the line of photographs that held such happy times; caused him such bitter loneliness. His back hit the wall and he slowly slid down, butt hitting the cold hardwood floors. Idly he ran his short fingernails through the grooves between each long timber plank. The blonde turned his head, eyes remaining focused on the floor as he followed the planks for as long as possible. Each plank ran the length of the house, the ashy brown colour polished and smooth, yet retaining the rustic charm his mother intended.

Naruto's eyes travelled up the other wall, landing on a photograph of himself, aged six, sandwiched between the two Uchiha boys. His eyes traced Itachi's young face, once again trying to retain every detail, to burn his carefree image into his very retinas. The photo had been taken a year before the 'accident'. A year before the three boy's lives changed, irrevocably.

_'And it's all your fault.'_

Shaking way the persistent thought as he'd done many a time before, Naruto stood and walked to his bedroom. He turned on the light and stared for a few short seconds, forgetting why he'd walked in at all. A flash of lightning from outside drew his attention to his dresser, the space painfully bare and he remembered.

_'Photos, photos. Yearbook. Bookshelf.'_

A shaking hand reached out and drew the small stack of high school memories to his chest. He turned desperate, for some unknown reason, to get away. To flee. He pushed aside the irrational feeling and sat on his bed, pulling his pillow onto his lap and depositing the small pile of books onto it's soft surface. A tanned hand gingerly picked up the first in the pile and he flipped straight to the back. What he wanted would be autographs and club pictures.

Immediately he was assaulted with numerous photos of himself and Sasuke. Arguing, fighting, one or two sporting triumphant smiles, or overconfident smirks in Sasuke's case. A whole range of emotions that he'd have sworn never crossed Sasuke Uchiha's face. And yet, here they were. All with him. A warm feeling blossomed inside him, his insides doing little flips. It was nice to be special to someone. Even when you didn't deserve it.

* * *

A few hours later and several books, including his mothers prized photo albums, and Naruto had digested all he possibly could. A headache pressed against his eye sockets, begging for rest, a glass of water and maybe a few tablets. He was all too happy to comply. For now he needed to just sleep on it, sort through everything, figure out where he stood. As his eyes closed for the last time he caught sight of the message written in the Uchiha's neat, loping script.

_Dobe_

No full stop. No ending. Like Uchiha knew it wasn't the end. Whatever was between them was likely to never end. Even when he knew exactly what Naruto truly was. His heartbeat thumped a little louder, a little stronger and a little more for the raven haired boy before he drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep.


End file.
